The seeds of time
by LishTurtle
Summary: 8 years after the Harmon's died in the murder house. Belladonna is a strange girl who is dared to go into the murder house where she meets the mysterious and charming Tate
1. First meeting

Seeds of time

**this is my first fan fiction so sorry if its bad I own bothering besides Belladonna teaser at belongs to Ryan Murphy. Okay read ahead **

* * *

AHS murder years 8 years after the Harmon's died there and are now ghost. Belladonna is a girl who is dared to go into the house where she meets the mysterious and charming Tate

* * *

Tate's POV  
I watched violet sit on her old bed reading Macbeth she slowly stands up and puts her book away and gets ready for bed she finally gets into bed "don't watch me sleep again Tate" she mumbles before going to sleep. Maybe I shouldn't watch but I always do even though she hates me.

I sat in the basement later that night it was about 11 o'clock and when I heard something from outside I appear up stairs and look out the window to see a group of teenagers starring at the house and finally I hear a glass break and I run to the kitchen "oh shit" I hear someone curse I look through the door to see a girl about my age she has long some what straight some what wavy blonde hair she's in a purple long sleeve with a black shirt over it ,floral legging and grey boots "what are you doing here" I ask she turns around slowly not really caring. I soon realize she's wearing a nirvana T-shirt and has beautiful features. Hazel eye and pink lips "who are you?" She asked "I asked you a question" I inform her, she rolls her eyes "I'm looking" she replies. She slowly walks around the room "looking for what?" I ask she smiles "ghosts!" She says in a mocking tone "you don't believe that shit do you?" I ask she laughs and sits down on the kitchen counter "no" she laughs "but you know they say this house is hunted" she says I smile and laugh "I'm Belladonna but you can call me Bella or Donna what ever you prefer" I smile at her "Belladonna cool name. That's a flower that has poison, right?" I ask she nods "yeah I use to hate it because I got bullied but after a while I started to like it. It suits me" she says simply "I'm Tate" I finally tell me my name "okay Tate do you mind me asking why the hell your in here?" She spits at me I laugh at her question "I live here" I say "bullshit no one lives here" I smile at her. We hear the kids from out side calling "meet me here tomorrow. She nods before leaving the house. I go back to the basement and for the first time in years I go to bed happy

* * *

**Okay so belladonna is based of me and a little bit of Violet. Review if you think I should do another chapter **


	2. Drugs, lust and cuts

**Okay i waited till i got about 50 veiws to ost a new chapter this ones a litlle longer than the last and i had to right in something that ill tell you after the story any way here it is**

* * *

I waited for Belladonna for about a hour I didn't tell her any specific time so. I could wait for another six hours. At around 4:40 she came through the window she was were in a blue skirt, shirt, brown boots and a Cardigan "Tate, Tate you in here" she whispers. I pull my old trick and grab her from behind wrapping my hand around her mouth a pulling her. She sure wasn't like violet didn't scream or thrash. She just let me take her finally I stop she stamped on my foot and I let go she quickly turned around and punches me in the jaw "get the hell off me asshole" she screams I grab my jaw "ow" I yell out but before I know it the pains gone because its already healed "that's what you get, dick" she breathes out "what the hell was that, were you trying to scare me or something" she ask crossing her arms across her chest "yeah I was trying to scare you" I say rubbing my jaw still having a little sting in it. Bella calms down "show me your face" she breathes and moves my hand. She examines my jaw "it doesn't look that bad you'll live" she says patting my back "can you kiss it better mommy" I ask in a baby voice she laughs and slowly kisses it. Her lips are soft on my jaw pressing gently on it. She pulls away a smiles "is that better sweetheart" she mocks my baby voice "yes mommy" I say she smiles and giggles. After about a hour of talking about random stuff like our favorite food and shit i also ask her why her eyes are green now and she explains that they change from green to hazel. "That's so cool" I say talking about her eyes "I know right" she says then her phone rings. She pulls out some high tech phone that's looks way to advance for me maybe even violet I do relies her phone cover is a Ramones one "it's my mother" she say before turning off the phone and shoving into her pocket "shouldn't you get that" I ask she scoffs "she's probably piss that I'm not at some fancy bullshit tea party talking about how good my school is with my dad" she says "hanging with you much cooler" she says grabbing my hand. She slowly rubs my hand "aren't you scared that you'll get in trouble?" I ask she smirks "I'm not scared of them I not scared of anything" she says I laugh at her words that's something she and violet have in common fearless. Wait why am I thinking about violet I'm on a date with Bella. She puts her bag on the table and starts looking through it she pulls out pack of gum "you want some?" She asks I nod my head and take one. Her bag rolls of the table and as it hits the floor a lighter and and box if something fall on to the floor along with a bunch of random stuff. As we start picking stuff up I pick up the small box with a bird on it and open it. I couldn't believe what was in there four rolled up joints "what's this?" I ask frantically she looks up and gasps "nothing. it's mine so give it to me" she says and I pull it away "do you smoke this stuff?" I ask she glares at me "no I keep it around in case I need to sell it to some drug dealers who want to kill me" she says and I sigh ad give it back to her "wanna smoke some?" She asks "that's bad for your health" I say she laughs "who cares?" I laugh at her answer. After a while she had convince me to smoke a little. Okay a lot we were high of our asses. We were sitting in the old lounge room talking about our shity lives "hey wanna see something?" She ask I nod my head. She rolls her sleeve up and shows me the skin near her elbow. Cuts. Cuts were all I saw little white and pink lines even some red new ones cover her skin. I slowly rub her arm and kiss the cuts. When I look back up at her face her lips attack mine. We make out for a while before we move to the sofa and begin to kiss again. Finally i fell her fingers zip my fly down "lets do it Tate. I want you" she whispers. Although I would make love to her in a heartbeat. I knew it wouldn't be making love it would just be sex. She's high. I've done it with high girls before but the didn't remember anything the next day and regretted it. I don't want her to regret having sex with me. I also think she a virgin so that just adds to the cons list the only thing in the pros list is 'sex'. She pulls away and slides from under me "I think I should leave" she mumbles. I pull her back and she falls on the lounge "you need to sleep" I tell her and she curls up on the bed. I fall asleep next to her. This girl was something special.

* * *

**okay the reason I rewrote tin the green eyes bit is because I'm going to make my chacters and I wanted bella to be Hayden Panettiere wig inch adds to the "why the hell your in here" part in chapter one so any way hope you liked it review if you want and good bye **


	3. Basement beast

**Sorry i haven't been posting. I've had school and other stuff buknow I here in Australia were on a two week holiday so ill post more often. I own only bella and her family the rest belong too Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

I awoke to find Bella gone. I jump to my feet maybe the other ghosts got her and killed her or worst torturing her right now I run through the house calling out to her. When I arrived back into the lounge room I see a note. I pick it up its from Belladonna it reads

Dear Tate

Sorry I left so early I need to get some stuff done. Don't worry i don't live that far away and i have money for the bus and stuff meet me here at 4 o'clock tomorrow ill see you there. Okay bye.

Love Bella

I read over the note like fifty time. Reading over only two worlds

'love Bella' my heart beats fast and I sit down. I shut my eyes and think of her "who you thinking about" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to see Violet "n-no one" I stammer out the first word she scoffs "oh really that's a load of horse shit" we hear a glass break and we both become invisible we arrive in one of the rooms. I see Bella walking around the house "who's that" violet whispers "Tate's new girlfriend" we both turn to see Hayden smiling "really her. she looks just like me" violet says "she nothing like you" I tell her "it's true" Hayden says " I've been watching them" she says "okay then. How are we different" violet asks sitting down "well first of all she got boobs and hips and well a figure" Hayden say and I roll my eyes. Hayden sits on the stairs "she a lot more bad ass then you" Hayden tells her and violet scoffs "your smoke cigarets, she smokes weed" violet fake gasps "your dating a drugo now" violet says laughing

"we're not dating and don't ever call her that again" I yell at violet and I can see fear in her eyes. Violet disappeared and only me and Hayden were there

"you know you cant be with her" Hayden says I clock my head "why not" I ask she laughs "she'll start to ask, why your here all the time why you can only meet here, why can't you go back to her house" she tells me and I sigh at her words. I sit on the stairs next to her "I know. I should stop seeing her. Hayden Im falling for her" I says

Hayden sighs and wraps her arm around my shoulder "Tate I had a bother he died in a car accident. You remind me of him in a lot of ways. One being you fight for what you love" she says and I hug her

"Hayden" I whisper

"yeah" she whispers back smiling "thank you" I says and stand up "no prob see Im not alway a bitch" she says and I laugh.

Moria appears out of no where "Mr Tate you need to come with me" she says we both look at each other "now!" she yells and I go with her

We arrive at the top of the basement stairs. There's yelling "let go of me you crazy bitch!" Its Bella "sorry no can do" And Violet and she laughs evilly "Thad got your dinner" Violet yells Thaddeus appears and runs to his dinner. Bella's his dinner "get that thing away from me" she yells I get up and try to ran to her but Nora and Charles grab me and hold me back as I try to yell to Bella I fell something. A hand cover my mouth. Vivian and Violet appear in front of me. Vivian has gone ape shit since bens been sleeping with Hayden again and would do anything for Violet so someone in her family still loves her. "I left Thad with his dinner so they get to know each other" Violet said and slapped me "and there nothing you can do. We're going to leave you tied up here and don't try anything or ill make Thaddeus eat her in front if you"she spits into my ear. When they leave Hayden appears and unties me "thanks Hayden. Where is she?" i ask "Around the corner he's playing with her. He has a knife and his dangling over her face" she says and I run around the corner. I see Bella screaming and stabbing Thaddeus "don't ever touch me again!" She yells and I ran and grab her "Bella stop. he's dead, he's dead baby" I says cradling her in my arms "Tate he tried to-" I put my finger over her mouth "I know. It's okay now" I whisper into ear rocking us. I carry her up stairs and lay her across a bed. She sleep under the rule I had to stay awake and watch her. Hayden joined me after a while "if you want to be with her. I'll help protect her" she whispers and I nod "I won't let them hurt her" I say "girl can hold her own. She hacked up Thaddeus later today how you gonna explain all of them?" she asks "gonna tell her the truth" I was gonna tell her everything including what I did all those years ago "

**okay so I made this chapter long like the last one To make up for lost time. The last chapter will be half Tate and half Bella. And we're gonna find out the secrecy Bella's hiding. As I ask you if you like this fanfic please review and if you don't tell me what I should do to maybe fix it up a little. also I'm writing two Tate and Violet fanfictions That ill post soon. Bye **


End file.
